The present invention relates to a diving mask, especially, to providing a lens with wider view field and frame structure.
The angle of view field provided by general diving mask with single viewing window (single lens) or double viewing windows (double lenses) is narrower than the ordinary view field of a person. The diving mask with three viewing windows or four viewing windows is commercially available at present (such as M30-M40 produced by TABATA CO. CTD; Hawaii 3 produced by Aqua Lung America, Inc., WM-7302P, WM-7401 produced by UNIDIVE DIVING INDUSTRY CO., LTD etc.), its left and right side viewing windows are viewing windows integrating transparent material with the frame body or inserting two pieces of plane glasses in left and right sides. The diving mask provided by above-mentioned three viewing windows or four viewing windows is practically limited to the xe2x80x9cframe edgexe2x80x9d (as shown in FIG. 6) which is provided between the front viewing window and left-right viewing windows, the view field is influenced, so that the effect is not good.
According to the above-mentioned position, there is a design which is made of curved glass and can provide a wide view field, but which is not popular because the cost of building is too expensive. The glass used as lens must be xe2x80x9ctempered glassxe2x80x9d which is not easily broken to cause a sharp and dangerous state. Most tempered glasses are planar. When a non-planar state is to be made, it is not only difficult in manufacturing, but also is very expensive and is not adaptable to mass production. Also, problems of quality such as thickness, planeness and transparency are not easily overcome.
The present invention is a diving mask which can provide a wider view field, and especially relates to its lens structure. A lens providing a front and side view field is connected by glueing xe2x80x9ctempered glassxe2x80x9d with xe2x80x9ctempered glassxe2x80x9d, a structure without a longitudinal frame between the front viewing window and the side viewing window of the diving mask is formed by means of the lenses which are connected with a sub-frame, skirt and main frame.
The slope-connection plane for the glued position between above-mentioned glasses is designed with an angle which is parallel (or overlap) with the xe2x80x9cline of sightxe2x80x9d, which is only a thin line, so that hindrance or influence to the view field is very slight.
The glue for connection between the above-mentioned glasses can be UV silicone glue which can provide not only a good waterproof connection, but also has elastic and flexible properties between the glasses, so that movement through a small angle between two glasses can be made.
The lens structures can be glued by glass which is more than two pieces (such as three pieces or four pieces etc.), when using the above-mentioned constitutional characteristics.
The lens of the diving as can be a single lens with a lens on each left and right side, when using the above-mentioned constitutional characteristics.
The problems of safety, mass production and cost related to the diving mask can be solved because the lens structure provided by the present invention can use xe2x80x9cplanarxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctempered glassxe2x80x9d as the material, except that it provides a wider view field during diving.